


Kara's GF is Tumblr's No. 1

by KatieMcGperf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Supercorp One-shots, Supergirl/Lena Luthor - Freeform, supercorp fluff, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieMcGperf/pseuds/KatieMcGperf
Summary: Kara finds out Lena is Tumblr's top celebrity(this is my first work, please be nice and help me improve)





	Kara's GF is Tumblr's No. 1

It wasn’t unusual for a full-time reporter and superhero to be up in the wee hours of the morning but the inability to doze off this particular instant does not concern either of Kara’s more important preoccupations.

A few minutes past 2 AM, the blonde, buzzing with excitement, scrolled through a few more articles on her phone just to be sure and smiled giddily at the oblivious, sleeping figure of the brunette goddess beside her. It physically pained her to stop herself from showering kisses against the perfect jawline that would wake the woman up. The workaholic CEO needs her rest and any reasonable girlfriend should respect that.

How Kara Danvers’s reasoning is not always fool-proof may be evidenced by several first-hand accounts of people in the couple’s life. As in one event involving Kara absurdly flying side by side a commercial flight to the annoyance of the pilot and crew- just to make sure Lena makes it to a business meeting in Japan safe and sound. Or that fateful winter day in National City when the heat suddenly and inexplicably rose to the hundreds after Kara saw old photos of Lena in a tiny bikini to the bewilderment of weathermen.

Kara has already called everyone she knows and unfortunately has failed to elicit the same level of excitement and pride from Alex, Eliza, Maggie, Winn, James, Jess, J’onn and even Cat. Kara realizes that her signature pout does not actually work over the phone when she was answered only with colorful swear words and threats to her life, given the ungodly hour she wants to chitchat on the phone.

Kara’s last resort to fangirl over her own girlfriend did not turn out to be a very reasonable one either. With superhero’s courage she dared tread the dangerous webs of the internet where forums were flooded from something as wholesome as “Lena Luthor deserves a Nobel Prize winner for all the fields” to “I would let Lena Luthor choke me and fuck me in the ass anytime” and “If I had a girlfriend like Lena Luthor, I’d save everyone too, in gratitude for Rao’s most perfect gift.” 

Kara felt like the luckiest girl in all of the galaxies. But the inevitable congratulatory sex to worship her wonderful A-lister CEO/scientist/philantrophist girlfriend can wait a few more hours. 

“She might be the most popular celebrity on Tumblr, but Lena still needs her sleep, Kara”, the superhero mumbles to herself in resignation. Promising herself extra potstickers for exemplary self-control and reasonable consideration for Lena’s need for sleep, Kara quietly laid beside the CEO and contentedly hugged her from behind.


End file.
